


Space Diplomacy

by bisexualcyborg



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Or not, Play-acting during sex, Power Dynamics, Sex as a diplomatic tool, even they don't really know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter may call the shots in bed, but she has her doubts as to whether Kalique is just using her for politics. Then again, two can play that game.</p><p>A.K.A. "I probably need to do some serious introspection about my thing for ambitious women having emotionally manipulative kinky sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> Written for [geckoholic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic) on the occasion of the 2015 Femslash Exchange. I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Thanks, as ever, to [Freddie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde) for the excellent beta work, as well as to my lovely [Lilou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KeJ/pseuds/KeJ) for the first read-through and the title suggestion.
> 
> (As a Law student, I don't think sex is a very efficient diplomatic tool, but what fun is it if you can't even play around with it in fanfiction.)

Jupiter wasn’t even surprised when an android knocked on her door to tell her that Kalique “required her presence.” This was how they worked, clearly. Despite the fact that Jupiter outranked her, Kalique never came to see her; instead, Jupiter was bidden whenever Kalique felt like it.

“I’m coming,” she told the android. She didn’t make the effort of changing to go see Kalique, not anymore. The gorgeous dresses Kalique liked so much were way too complicated to put on, too uncomfortable, and it truly wasn’t worth it for the short amount of time she ended up wearing them anyway. Besides, she quite enjoyed the look of disappointment on Kalique’s face every time she came in wearing jeans and a button-up shirt.

Jupiter gathered her hair into a ponytail, laced up her shoes, and followed the android out of the door, through the vast corridors of the palace. She didn’t have to walk far; Kalique had demanded her chambers lay close to Jupiter’s. 

She opened the door to Kalique’s chambers without knocking, knowing that she wouldn’t be waiting for her in the entrance hall. She stopped to look into what Kalique called the bathroom, even though you could swim laps in the tub – or throw an orgy in it, which Jupiter knew for a fact Kalique did on a regular basis - but apparently Kalique was not in the mood for water. Into the bedroom, then.

Kalique was standing in the middle of the gigantic room, a few feet away from the bed, which matched the bedroom’s proportions. Her hair hung in loose curls over her shoulders, just a tone lighter than the bronze embroidery on her blue dress. Jupiter had been sharing Kalique’s bed for several months now, and she still wasn’t used to her dazzling beauty.

“Jupiter,” Kalique said, her voice like a caress, “I’m so glad you came.” 

She said that every time, as if Jupiter had ever not come, as if she could not come. She’d been tempted to refuse a few times, but every time the memory of Kalique’s soft sighs, of her hands in Jupiter’s hair as she surged underneath her, won out. Well, that, on top of the knowledge that Kalique was a formidable ally that Jupiter had no intention to lose.

She gave her answer accordingly. “It is, as always, my pleasure, Kalique.”

With a smile, Kalique extended her hand and Jupiter took a few steps forward to take ir. Kalique pulled Jupiter close and kissed her sweetly. Her hands went to Jupiter’s ponytail and pulled out the elastic band. She caressed Jupiter’s hair, smoothing it out, and Jupiter shivered as the ends of her hair brushed against her back. 

Kalique stroked downwards, gently running her nails between Jupiter’s shoulder blades, and a small moan escaped Jupiter’s lips. She gripped Kalique’s waist, pulling her flush against her, and nibbled at her lower lip. Kalique’s nails dug harder into her skin. She traced Jupiter’s lips with her tongue and Jupiter opened her mouth, allowing Kalique inside. 

Jupiter’s hands on Kalique’s waist stroked up and down, playing with the silk of her dress, making it brush teasingly over the skin right beneath Kalique’s ribcage, where she knew Kalique was very sensitive. She was rewarded with one of Kalique’s soft, high-pitched sighs.

Kalique broke the kiss and took Jupiter’s hand. “Come.”

Jupiter let herself be led to the bed and sat down onto it to take off her shoes. She couldn’t resist bouncing up and down a few times; Kalique’s bed was just so soft and springy! With an amused smile, Kalique pressed a button in one of the bedposts. A mere handful of seconds later, another android was entering the room, carrying a small silver box. With a reverent bow, they handed it over to Kalique, and exited the room as quickly as they’d come.

Jupiter would probably never get used to that particular aspect of Kalique’s complete lack of boundaries. Sex with multiple partners, she could understand, even see the appeal of. But inviting someone into your bedroom while you were with a lover, just to bring accessories? That baffled her. It felt cold, as if the third party wasn’t even human – which they weren’t, technically, but that was not the point.

At least Kalique had learnt to have to androids come in before Jupiter was naked. One of the first times they’d slept together, Kalique had decided she wanted to use a particular vibrator of hers in the middle of sex. Jupiter didn’t consider herself a prude – though of course, everyone was a prude compared to the Abraxas siblings – but she’d been mortified at the android seeing her in such an intimate situation, and had made it very clear to Kalique that she didn’t want that to happen ever again. Kalique had obviously not understood what the big deal was, but she’d respected Jupiter’s wishes.

“So, show me,” she told Kalique. 

Kalique flicked open the lock on the box, and turned it towards Jupiter so she could see what was inside. 

“Well, well.” Jupiter smiled appreciatively. “Aren’t those pretty.”

The box contained a pair of gorgeous pearl-studded cuffs, all gold and white, engraved with delicate filigree. Despite the delicate appearance, Jupiter had no doubt that they could withstand a considerable amount of force.

She stood up, facing Kalique. “So you want me to tie you up, then.” 

It wasn’t a question, not really.

Kalique raised an eyebrow. “Who says I don’t want to use them on you?”

Jupiter smiled, deliberately slow. This was why she kept coming back to Kalique, despite her self-centredness, despite Jupiter’s doubts that Kalique was just playing Jupiter and that this would somehow all come back to bite her in the arse. She really enjoyed those power games, and she really enjoyed the knowledge that Kalique wanted her to win.

“Because, dearest Kalique,” she said as she leant closer and took the cuffs out of their box, “you’re just not the type.”

She held the cuffs in front of Kalique’s face, dangling them by the chain. “And even if you were, I wouldn’t let you.”

With a teasing smile, Kalique lay down on the bed and stretched her arms over her head.

“Come show me what type you are, then.”

Jupiter crawled over her, taking care not to touch her more than was necessary. She fastened one cuff around Kalique’s left wrist, looped the chain around the bedpost, and locked Kalique’s right wrist into the other cuff. 

Kalique gave an experimental tug and Jupiter smirked down at her. “Satisfied?”

“They’ll hold.”

“I’d hope so, yes.” Jupiter grabbed two of the multiple pillows scattered all over the bed and slid them underneath Kalique’s head and shoulders, propping her up. “Where’s the fun in it otherwise?”

Kalique looked at her questioningly as Jupiter retreated to the foot of the bed and stepped onto the floor. Jupiter grinned. It wasn’t often that she managed to surprise Kalique, and she was determined to enjoy every second of it. 

Taking her time, she opened her shirt, button by button, and let it slide onto the floor. Kalique was staring at her with wide eyes, lips parted slightly. She might be playing Jupiter, but it clearly wasn’t only that. Jupiter obviously didn’t leave her feeling indifferent.

The realisation felt delicious.

Jupiter took off her bra before unzipping her jeans. She pushed them to the floor with her panties and stepped out of them. Kalique was still staring at her with that same expression of wonder and delight.

Completely naked, Jupiter climbed back onto the bed. She sat down, facing Kalique. The bed was so big that even though Kalique was lying down and Jupiter was sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her, their feet weren’t even touching. Jupiter was out of Kalique’s reach.

Deliberately, never breaking off eye contact, Jupiter spread her legs. Kalique swallowed, the movement obvious in her throat.

“For now,” Jupiter said, “you only get to watch.” 

Kalique narrowed her eyes and Jupiter stifled a smug giggle. She had known Kalique would hate this. She was so different from Caine on that account; they were both unapologetically submissive, but while Caine primarily cared about Jupiter’s pleasure, Kalique always wanted everything to be about her.

Which made her that much easier to tease.

Jupiter tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and, from there, slowly trailed her hand along the side of her throat, between her breasts, circling around her navel, and then lower, between her thighs. 

Kalique’s eyes followed the path of her hand, transfixed. When Jupiter drew the pad of her middle finger across her clit, it was Kalique who moaned.

Jupiter rubbed at her clit with two fingers, slow and steady. She threw her head back but never stopped looking at Kalique through her eyelashes. She let her mouth fall open around a breathy moan, revelling in Kalique’s eyes on her.

With every movement of her fingers, sharp pleasure shot through her spine, almost too intense. Jupiter dipped her fingers lower and pushed them into her cunt with a luxurious sigh. 

On the other side of the bed, Kalique tugged at her restraints, reaching out for Jupiter.

“Let me –“

“No,” Jupiter told her. “I said you only get to watch.”

With a sound that could only be called a whine, Kalique fell back onto the pillows. “Cruel, cruel Jupiter.”

“You like me cruel,” Jupiter panted.

She liked herself cruel too, in all honesty. She liked teasing; she liked the feeling of power; she liked knowing exactly what her lover wanted and denying it to them until she decided otherwise.

And Kalique’s weakness was deliciously easy to exploit.

Jupiter fucked herself with her fingers, tilting her hips forward to better reach the spot that made her moan low in her throat. She didn’t want to come, not yet – Kalique was still too composed.

Jupiter brought her other hand to her throat and dragged her nails over her collarbones, her breastbone, knowing she was leaving faint red lines on her pale skin. 

Kalique choked out a frustrated groan, and Jupiter knew she had her. She pulled her fingers out of her cunt and back to her clit. They were slick and slid deliciously against her skin as she brought herself to orgasm. She came with a shout, back arched, digging her nails into her chest.

When the pleasure subsided, she brought her fingers to her mouth and, gaze still locked on Kalique’s, sucked them clean. 

“Please,” Kalique breathed, and Jupiter froze, fingers still stuck in her mouth rather inelegantly. Kalique _never_ said please. 

“Please, touch me.”

Except clearly she did. Jupiter would have preferred “Please, let me touch you,” but, well, it was still Kalique. And she was asking for it very nicely – even begging, technically. 

So Jupiter took her fingers out of her mouth and crawled on top of Kalique to kiss her deeply. Kalique arched up against her and moaned into her mouth.

Jupiter laughed. “See how easy it is when you just ask for it?” 

“Yes,” Kalique answered, lifting an eyebrow, “but resisting is just so much fun.”

“More fun than this?” Jupiter bent her head to nose along Kalique’s jaw. She licked along the shell of her ear and then down, along her throat, nibbling her way along the side of her neck. Kalique’s breathing came in small pants and when Jupiter looked up at her, she noticed that her fingers were curled tight around the chain that tied her to the bedpost.

Jupiter smiled, a bit smug, and hooked her fingers into the top of Kalique’s strapless dress, pulling it down beneath her breasts. Her mouth latched onto Kalique’s nipple, suckling and biting, and Kalique’s answering moan was loud. 

Jupiter scattered kisses and caresses across Kalique’s breasts, teasing, never staying in one place long enough for Kalique to be truly satisfied. When Kalique started earnestly squirming underneath her, Jupiter decided to take pity on her. 

She pushed the ample skirt of Kalique’s dress up and stopped for a moment to admire the resulting view. Kalique was always either perfectly dressed or perfectly naked. Like this, with her breasts and hips bared and yards of fabric gathered up around her waist, she looked positively debauched.

And she made Jupiter want to debauch her further. 

When Jupiter lay down between her thighs, Kalique breathed a barely audible “Oh, _finally_ ,” and hooked her legs over Jupiter’s shoulders. 

Jupiter smiled to herself. She’d see about “finally.”

She rubbed her cheek against the silky skin of Kalique’s inner thighs before licking a broad stripe across Kalique’s cunt. Above her, Kalique’s breath hitched. 

Jupiter concentrated on Kalique’s cunt for a while, licking and suckling along her labia, sometimes pushing her tongue inside her. She knew that drove Kalique absolutely crazy – she loved it, but she wouldn’t come from it. With her usual – more than slightly clichéd, but Jupiter had since long given up trying to teach the Abraxas siblings about self-irony – poetic spirit, Kalique had once described it as “an endless wave of gentle pleasure.”

Kalique started pushing her hips up against Jupiter’s tongue, making it obvious where she wanted her. Jupiter decided to play the game for a bit. Her tongue drew small, insistent circles over Kalique’s clit, and the room echoed with a cascade of staccato moans. 

But when the grip of Kalique’s thighs tightened around Jupiter’s head, Jupiter moved down again, resuming her attentions to Kalique’s cunt. 

As expected, Kalique growled in frustration. “Jupiter!”

Jupiter ignored her. She’d get it soon enough.

And sure enough, after a few passes of Jupiter’s tongue over her cunt, Kalique sighed exasperatedly.

“Seriously?” 

Jupiter smiled against Kalique’s cunt. Would she?

“Fine,” Kalique huffed, and then her tone tipped from frustrated into pleading.

“Please,” she moaned, and she was obviously playing but _god_ it worked on Jupiter, “please, Jupiter, let me come.” She arched her back and positively _whimpered_. “I’ll do anything, just, please, _please_ , may I come?”

Jupiter screwed her eyes shut, trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart. Hearing her lovers beg did _things_ to her, and while Caine was more sincere, he also begged so easily. Kalique – Kalique was proud, and despite her blatant acting, just hearing those words in her mouth was making heat pool in Jupiter’s cunt.

She’d gotten what she wanted, but it was on Kalique’s terms. How appropriate. How typical of their relationship in general.

Jupiter pressed her tongue against Kalique’s clit and, mere moments later, Kalique’s entire body stiffened underneath her, lavish, high-pitched moans spilling from her lips. 

Jupiter rested her head against Kalique’s thigh, breathing deeply in and out. Above her, Kalique was panting shallowly, head tipped back into the pillows.

When her breathing evened out, she looked down at Jupiter.

“Thank you,” she said. She sounded sincere, and Jupiter’s doubts reared their head again. What was Kalique playing at? 

Refusing to dwell on it – not here, she knew her face was an open book and Kalique would see through her too easily – Jupiter pushed herself up.

“You’re very welcome.”

She got off the bed and picked her clothes from the floor.

Kalique looked at her. “Won’t you stay for a while?”

Jupiter shook her head. She never stayed, no matter how often Kalique asked. No way she wanted to risk getting too involved in this.

“No,” she said while zipping up her jeans.

Kalique didn’t insist, but she did move her bound hands, making the chain chime against the bedpost. “At least untie me then?”

Jupiter flashed her a sardonic grin. “Don’t you have the androids for that?”

Her shoes in her hand, she exited Kalique’s chambers.

Sex may not be politics, but in this domain, at least, she knew she had the upper hand.


End file.
